Héroe
by Rain Durden
Summary: Dick esta incomodó al ver que Kori está enamorada del personaje ficticio llamado Robin, pero Richard hará algo que su rival de ficción jamás podrá.


**_Dc comics no me pertenece_**

**_Héroe _**

* * *

Seguía mirando con cierto enfado el comic, la mirada que le dirigía era con molestia y ciertamente debía admitir que era acompañada con celos. ¿Qué tenía ese tal Robin? , ¿Por qué Kori suspiraba a leer los diálogos de él? Y lo más importante ¿No es digno contrincante de ese tal Robin?

Movió su cabeza rápidamente al pensar que absurdamente estaba celoso sobre los sentimientos que Kori mantenía hacia aquel personaje ficticio.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?-Cuestionó Kori quien entraba al departamento con algunas bolsas del supermercado.

Lanza el comic titulado "Los jóvenes titanes" al suelo con rubor, por poco y ella lo mataba por estar esculcando en su habitación. Kori es su compañera de piso es linda ,debía afirmar que es la chica más interesante que ha conocido en su vida. Cálmate Dick, es solo tu amiga pensó mentalmente al verla con su radiante sonrisa.

-No gracias.-Se encoge de hombros al notar que ella se acerca levantando el comic.

-Robin-Suspiró ella de manera enamoradiza

¡Genial! Pensó al escuchar la voz tan dulce de Kori en decir de nuevo aquel nombre. Ese tal Robin primer asistente del héroe ficticio Batman era el dueño del corazón de Anders sin olvidar comentarios de anhelo que fuera real. Molesto admitía, en un inicio no era tan irritante pero posteriormente escuchar como ella suele platicar con Rachel sobre dicho comic para detenerse a halagar las acciones del líder del equipo le daba ansias de tomarla de los hombros y besarla para recordarle que él existía.

En las conversaciones sus amigos suelen quejarse sobre que sus novias babean por un tal Edward, de un grupo musical o un artista juvenil el cual todos en grupo afirman que son homosexuales comenzando con su punto de vista varonil y de celos. Kori era su mejor amiga, compañera de piso por lo cual no entiende por qué su sangre hierve al notar que esos ojos esmeraldas miran a ese tal Robin.

-Él siempre piensa que es un héroe y tímidamente admite sus sentimientos, será imposible que acepte que le gusto –Susurró Kori hojeando el nuevo comic que había adquirido.

-¿Ya no te gusta Robin?-Cuestionó Richard sentándose cerca de Kori en el sofá

-Es Robin pero ha crecido tomando la identidad de Nightwing, también se ha vuelto más guapo-

-Sabes que él está casado con Starfire y tienen una hija llamada Mary, entonces no podrías tener un romance con "Nightwing" – Razona Richard, siente un calor en sus mejillas al notar que está demasiado cerca de Kori.

-Kori, fíjate en Speedy es más atractivo –Interrumpe Roy quien entraba al departamento el cual absurdamente no se había cerrado bien la puerta.

Richard suspira con enfado ahora tiene que lidiar con Harper sin olvidar el personaje ficticio ambos adversarios por el amor de Kori, por un motivo ahora prefería que Anders se fijara en Robin en lugar de Speedy.

-Ella debe elegir de que personaje ficticio debe fijarse aunque no exista –Expresa Dick sin perder de vista a su rival cual planeaba sentarse a lado de Anders.

-Dick, ¿Acaso no le tienes envidia a ese Robin?-Roy expresa riéndose.

-No Deberían-Kori intenta hablar ignorando el comic notando que está en medio de sus mejores amigos.

-El día que Robin haga esto-Expresa Dick con rubor tomando de los hombros a Kori –Le tendré envidia –Concluye posando sus labios a los de Anders dándole un beso apasionando, ella no muestra resistencia y sus mejillas están más que coloridas.

Lentamente se separan de aquel placentero roce, le dirige una mirada a Roy continuamente al comic sonriendo había mostrado que Kori era suya ,únicamente a él le pertenece aquel corazón sin olvidar esos labios.

* * *

**Bien este es el premio a la ganadora del mi pequeñín concurso a la señorita Alma Titán, felicidades y espero que le guste. **

**A los lectores les digo que los amo a todos debido que rompí mi meta de llegar a los mil hits en Eres y P.D ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? Así que ando muy feliz. Hablando de Eres mañana quizás haya actualización.**

**Aclaro el fic Bajo el distante cielo lo borre de mi cuenta pero Nelly Grayson lo ha resubido y lo continuara debido a unas cuestiones que ocurrieron , asi que si quieren seguir el fic solo vayan con ella :3.**

_**¿Algún error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo? Favor de hacérmelo notar en un review , asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva.**_

_**Contesto reviews quienes cuentan con cuenta por MP :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**_


End file.
